willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Portals
'' After making the necessary preparations, a grey swirl of energy twists inside the confines of the archway. You think it's waiting for you to enter a destination.'' Arcane portals are devices designed for long-range teleportation. Once activated, these portals can be directed to link to each other, forming a temporary two-way passage that can cover distances instantaneously that would otherwise take days to traverse overland. These portals are also capable of also performing one-way transport: in exchange for not being able to return, the portal can open to nearly any location that it both recognizes and is within its range. However, the precision of this type of travel is dubious at best, and aiming the portal appropriately requires finesse; it is significantly easier if those being teleported are familiar with the destination. Sosostriss' Tower Portal This stone archway adorned with chalk markings is erected in a small antechamber past the coatroom in Sosostriss' Tower. It has been activated repeatedly in order to initiate teleportation, and has been used for both one- and two-way transport. It was through this portal that the others in the Bone Ziggurat and the Ashen Plains were discovered. Her portal can be reached by saying, "Sosostriss" or "Sorceress". Bone Ziggurat Portal Constructed from skeletons, this portal leads to an antechamber of the Bone Ziggurat. The room is sealed with a permanent Prismatic Wall, and is guarded by two large bone golems. It has only been used as a destination/return point to the Sosotriss' Tower portal. It can be accessed by saying, "Elder Wizard", "Bone Ziggurat" or "Necromancer". An additional portal in the throne room could be accessed by the phrase, "The Throne." Both portals were destroyed along with the Bone Ziggurat. Ruined City Portal Found in the basement of a building in the Ruined City at the center of the Ashen Plains, this portal has so far been the only route that the Pathfinders have used to enter the Ashen Plains. It can be accessed by saying "Dragon's Gate". Valconey's Tower Portal After Sosostriss moved to Willowdale, she helped the resident wizard Valconey create a new portal similar to her own in his tower. However, the two wizards refrained from fully activating it at the request of Colquhoun, who worried about the security risk a portal posed. Once the portal in the Golden Fields was constructed, Valconey all but deactivated his portal, although it can still be used for outgoing one-way travel. Rathbone's Tower Portal The archmage Rathbone the Red had an arcane portal built within the dungeon underneath his tower. It is fully-functional, and is located close by his ornate sarcophagus directly by the entrance to the puzzle rooms. It can be accessed by saying "Rathbone" or "Dungeon of Many Things". Alchemist's Tower Portal According to Sosostriss, the alchemist Baron Firth had an arcane portal built within his tower. It apparently still works, but no Pathfinder has travelled to or from it. It can be accessed by saying "Alchemist" or "Cedar Forest". Pharos Lighthouse Portal A portal exists on the ground floor of the Pharos Lighthouse, but it was significantly damaged upon its discovery. It has now been fully repaired and has complete, two-way functionality. It can be accessed by saying "Pharos" or possibly by speaking in Elven. Castle Kat Portal A fully-functioning portal was constructed by Rinzler in the basement of the ruins found close to Willowdale in the Golden Fields. After Kat invoked the powers of the Throne Card, turning the ruins into a castle, the portal appeared in the new building's cellar. It can be accessed by saying "Willowdale", "Golden Fields," or "Castle Kat". Dwarven Portals Rinzler constructed two portals for the dwarves, one in the Undermountain Inn, and the other in the Dwarven Fortress. Category:Landmarks Category:Southern Badlands Category:Ashen Plains Category:Western Rainforest Category:Red Forest Category:Lichfields Category:Willowdale Category:Rheic Shores Category:Golden Fields Category:Repeating